


Most Wonderful Time of the Year, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Children, Family, Holidays, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-17
Updated: 2008-08-17
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: He needed to make sure the man he loved hadn't changed because he wasn't there watching.





	Most Wonderful Time of the Year, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Sean chopped vegetables, laughing with his mother and singing Christmas carols. The local pop station, WKNJ, had been playing seasonal tunes since Thanksgiving night. It felt so good to be home, surrounded by the people he loved most. Telltale signs of the holidays filled his spirit. Tree ornaments, pecan pie, icicles, and wrapping paper. Neighbors still caroled just like Sean did when he was a teenager. He knew his opinion was completely biased but Princeton was the most wonderful place on Earth. Who wouldn’t be content here?

“When are we expecting Sam?” his mother asked. She was seasoning pot roast for tomorrow’s Christmas Eve dinner.

“I'm not sure. He had an early flight but had to change it at the last minute. With the time difference and the drive from Newark, I guess 9:30 or so.”

“Why did he change his flight?”

“You’ve got me, mom. I just want him to get here. Five days is barely enough and we’re not spending any of it alone. No offense to my present company of course.”

“I should think not.” Marcia Christensen laughed.

“Hey Sean!” his sister Megan called from the living room. “You have a special delivery.”

“Huh? I have a what?” Sean leaned his head back to see out of the kitchen doorway. “Sam!”

He didn’t mean to shout like he did. There he was, in the flesh, and Sean ran to him. Sam smiled as they threw their arms around each other, holding on for dear life.

“Oh God,” Sam exhaled. “I've missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, baby.”

They stroked each other’s faces, made sure everything was in the right place. Then Sam pulled Sean into a blistering kiss. Neither seemed to care that they were still standing by the open front door. For a while, they breathed for each other…Sam didn’t know how and didn’t care. Having Sean close to him was heaven. Though he didn’t want to think about it, returning to California would be agony.

“Get a room.” Megan said laughing and closing the door. 

A Christmas ball bounced off the back of Sean’s head. He and Sam finally pulled apart, their arms around each other.

“It’s good to see you again, Sam.”

“You too.”

“And that’s for ‘get a room’!” Sean gave his sister’s shoulder a nice push.

“Mom! Sean hit me!”

“She started it!”

“Do not hit your sister. Meg, come in here and help where your brother left off.”

“OK.”

They all walked into the kitchen together.

“Here he is mom. I know you were beginning to think I made up the whole thing but here he is.”

“Merry Christmas, Mrs. Christensen.”

Marcia wiped her hands on her apron.

“My goodness Sam, you look like the same boy from Princeton all those years ago. You haven’t aged a minute. Give me a hug.” She pulled him into a tight embrace. Marcia Christensen, all five feet six inches of her, had been a competitive swimmer when she was young and still hit the pool three days a week. “Tell me how you are.”

“Good. It’s really good to see you. I have been looking forward to this for so long and need to apologize for not getting here sooner.”

“Don’t be silly. We’re so glad to have you with us for the holidays; back in our lives period.”

Sam was a frequent visitor to the house during his freshman and sophomore years. Though Sean lived on campus, he loved coming home to watch a game with his dad or to have a home-cooked meal. Sam became another son over those two years. While Marcia could never figure out then if the boys were more than friends, the answer was clear now.

“I made the cinnamon sugar cookies you used to love so much, sweetheart.”

“Really? That was so nice of you, ma'am. I really did love them.”

“Stop it with that…Marcia is fine.”

“I don’t know if I’ll get past it on this trip but I have time to work on it.” Sam bit back a yawn.

“Alright. You need a nap; I am sure that flight wore you out. Was it straight through?”

“Yes ma'am.”

“Sean, take Sam upstairs to your room. Dad should be back in an hour or so.”

“Where is dad anyway?” Megan asked.

“He went to get my surprise Christmas gift.” Her mother replied.

“If you know about it doesn’t that kill the surprise?” Sean asked.

“Absolutely not. I don’t know what it is; just that he went to get it. He goes on December 23rd every year for the past three decades. Dan’s predictability is part of his charm.”

Sean laughed, taking Sam’s hand and leading him back to the living room. The Deputy Communications Director grabbed his shoulder bag while Sean took the small suitcase.

“We got the back room. Ted and his wife are staying at an inn this year so we lucked out. It can get crowded here, if you remember.”

“I do.”

Inside the room, Sam closed the door and leaned on it. He slowly locked it before pulling Sean close.

“I cannot believe you're here.” Sean caressed his face. “I'm going out of my mind without you.”

Neither wanted it to seem as if they only cared about one thing. Still they were on the bed topless in a matter of minutes. Sam could not touch Sean enough. He needed to make sure the man he loved hadn't changed because he wasn’t there watching.

“Oh baby, mmm,” Sean murmured between kisses. “You smell so...you taste so…you feel so…Oh my God.”

Sam laughed, lying on his back. Sean was immediately on top of him. His nimble fingers unbuttoned and unzipped Sam’s Levi’s. Sam sighed, unable to stop moaning Sean’s name when he was finally naked. His lover wanted to taste and touch every inch of him. Sean let that feeling guide him for a while, knowing by heart all the spots that made Sam crazy.

“Oh Sean.” He shuddered.

The older man smiled, moving his mouth lower to kiss Sam’s belly and groin. Sam couldn’t wait anymore so he pushed Sean’s head down. His husky chuckle at the notion only made Sam hotter. It lasted about eight minutes. Weeks of anticipation coupled with Sean actually being there and it not being a dream, and Sam could not hold on. He whimpered, trembled, grabbed Sean’s thick brown hair, and let go. Sean laughed as he sprinkled gentle kisses on his face and neck.

“Mmm, cutie pie, you were all wound up.”

“Yeah.” Sam nodded.

“Do you feel better now?”

“God yes.”

It was nice to get the first encounter out of the way. Sam was calmer now and more focused. He focused on getting Sean out of his Adidas sweats and boxer shorts. When they were both naked, Sean moved Sam’s thighs open and slid his body over his.

“The most beautiful man I know.” Sean whispered.

“I want you so much.” Sam accepted his kisses.

“Say that again, baby.”

“I want you.”

The sex was excited but they did their best to take their time. Sam felt Sean, Sean felt Sam, and that made it amazing. It seemed too long since they were together. Sean lay still on top of him while Sam stroked his hair.

“I think I might say this a million times over the next couple of days but I missed you.”

“Ditto, Seaborn.”

They kissed and took their first nap in each other’s arms in longer than either cared to recall.

***

“Sean’s coming out story!”

“No!”

“C’mon, it’s funny.”

“I find it rather traumatic. Dad!”

“It’s a little funny Sean.” Dan Christensen replied laughing.

“Oh my God.”

Dinner was over and the family gathered in den with cocoa, coffee, and cookies. It was Dan and Marcia, Sam and Sean, Megan and her husband Scott, and Sean’s older sister Evangeline. She was the mother of 14-year-old twins Keirah and Kyle, who were spending their first Christmas away with their father. Her new friend James would be arriving tomorrow.

“If Sam Seaborn is going to be part of this family,” Vange said. “He has to hear this.”

“Fine,” Sean crossed his arms. “Go on and embarrass me.”

“No problem.” Megan replied laughing. “When we told Bill this story, beer came out of his nose.”

“Well then I think I need to hear it.” Sam gave a tentative smile.

“OK, OK, one week after high school graduation Dad and Sean were preparing for their father-kid bonding trip. He had taken Ted, Vange, and it was Sean’s turn. He came out to the rest of us about 10 days before. Mom told him that he needed to tell Dad. So that morning Sean walked out to the garage where Dad was tooling around. He handed him his travel mug, a map, and said, ‘ _Here’s your coffee and the map, Dad. I'm gay._ ’ Dad was just standing there. He said ‘ _What?_ ’ Sean repeated himself while Dad sipped his coffee. He looked Sean in the eye…” Megan dissolved into giggles. 

“She always loses it at this part.” Sean told Sam.

“Tell him what you said, Dad.” She managed between guffaws.

“I said, ‘ _Ask your mother to put more sugar in this please._ ’”

“Isn't that hysterical? Sean was floored. He kept trying to talk to Dad so he finally said, ‘ _I hear you son but I need my coffee. You cannot expect me to have a deep conversation without coffee. Go grab the bags so we can get going._ ’ When Sean came back in Mom asked him if he did it. He said ‘ _Yes ma'am; he needs more sugar._ ’ We must have laughed about it for the rest of the week.”

“We got around to talking about it,” Sean said, smiling fondly at his father. “He was as loving and understanding as always.”

“Do you have a funny coming out story, Sam?” Megan asked.

“Tell her nothing.” Sean covered Sam’s mouth. “She is evil.”

“Shut up.” She licked out her tongue. “He’ll have to spill eventually. Right Vange?”

“Right.” Sean’s older sister nodded.

“This is what I grew up with.”

“I don’t have many embarrassing stories. Well, there was this one time that Josh and I almost set the White House on fire.”

“Hurry mom," Vange said laughing. “Get the video camera.”

***

“Was that story true?” Sean asked.

“What?” Sam stuck his head out of the bathroom, toothbrush in his cheek.

“Was that story of you and Josh almost burning down the White House true?”

“Oh I could never make something like that up.” He came out of the bathroom, running a towel through his damp hair. “What are you reading?”

“Really bad porn.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes, seriously bad.” Sean nodded.

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Why is it so bad? Where did you get it from?” Sam sat down on the edge of the bed. He tried to look over the top of the book at the words. That only made Sean smile.

“Megan slipped it to me the other night when I got here. She knows I love erotic literature so she thought I might enjoy it. I can't blame her for the bad purchase; she’s not exactly an expert on quality gay erotica. She usually does alright.”

“Oh.”

“This is barely good cheap porn. It has highlights but the majority of it consists of insert Wanker A into Bum B. I was hoping it had potential when I saw it was about college boys.”

“Oh. Sean, you read…?”

“Baby everyone does.” He looked at Sam. “Oh my God, you should see the look on your face.”

“Not everyone.” Sam got up, grabbing his tee shirt from the bed and pulling it over his head.

“What did you do, do you do, for stimulation?”

“ _Men’s Health_ and _GQ_ mostly.”

“Oh right,” Sean nodded. “You are missing many adventures. We can take a really wonderful journey together Sam; I know the way.”

“I bet.” The Deputy Communications Director snickered before climbing into bed.

“You've really never?”

“Not beyond a few very uncomfortable college experiences. I've done alright without.”

“You certainly have. I assumed from your sexual prowess that you definitely liked it. I'm not overly fond of porn though. Its so…sticky.” Sean laughed. “Erotica is much better.”

“Well you're still turning the pages.” Sam replied.

“Porn is like pizza, young Seaborn, even at its worse you can find something satisfying.”

Sam grinned. He got comfortable on the pillows and looked at Sean.

“Honey?”

“Yes?”

“Is there a particular reason you don’t talk about Bill with me?”

That got the book closed. Sean stuck it in the nightstand drawer; no need of mom ever finding it.

“You’ve never really asked about him. It might sound silly saying I thought that meant you didn’t want to know. I never want to talk about him too much, have you thinking you need to live up to some impossible standard, Sam.”

“Your family speaks of him so fondly; his name came up often tonight. I think to get to know you better in that time is to get to know him.”

“I don’t believe that. My family adored Bill,” Sean smiled remembering. “Bill’s family tolerated me; they were even very nice sometimes. His mom and I eventually became close but we always felt more at home here.”

“I wonder what will happen at the new house.” Sam said.

“Our house?”

“Yeah. Where will his pictures go…I just wonder?”

“The family pictures will stay where they always have. I'm not going to overwhelm you. I took so many pictures down long ago, Sam. I miss Bill but I've come to terms. I love you.”

“I know that. It’s just that I wouldn’t know if I didn’t ask.”

“Of course.” He leaned to kiss Sam’s mouth. “Whatever you ask me I am always going to tell you the truth.”

“Right now I just want a hug.” Sam straddled Sean, exhaling when his arms slid around his back. Sean held him close.

“One day I will tell you all about Josh.”

“You don’t have to. Our pasts are important but I am looking forward to our future together. It seems unnecessary to look too far back.”

“Speaking of future,” Sam pulled away with a sparkling grin. “I want to give you your Christmas present now.”

“It’s only Christmas Eve; for just a few minutes now.”

“You were the one who wanted to know what I bought you. Its not the only gift…lets exchange a present.”

“Alright,” Sean clucked him under the chin. “One present; Gimme.”

There was a knock on the door. Sam jumped off Sean and onto the mattress.

“Come in.” Sean said, laughing.

Daniel poked his head in wearing a jovial smile. Sam knew exactly what Sean would look like in 25 years.

“I saw your light on, thought I’d pop in to say goodnight. What's so funny?”

“Sam was sitting on my lap…he jumped a mile when you knocked.”

“Sean!” Sam looked at him with wide blue eyes while Daniel joined in the laughter.

“You fear me, don’t you Sam?”

“Yes sir.”

That just made Dan laugh more.

“Sean is almost 40 years old. Another grownup sitting on his lap is OK by me. Marcia and I are very glad you’re here. Sleep tight guys.”

“Night dad.”

“Goodnight, Mr. Christensen.”

Dan closed the door and Sean looked at him.

“You OK now?”

”Your family is very comfortable with your sexuality.”

“They’ve had a long time to get used to it.”

“Was it hard when you first came out?” Sam asked.

“Well when I did, many people weren’t doing it that’s for sure. The 70s was the first time ever that people were actually opening their mouths and saying ‘I'm gay’. We weren’t exactly getting medals for valor. Mom and Dad were great but I remember the first time I brought you home. He gave me the raised eyebrow…it was real.”

“But we didn’t…at least not that first time.”

“No we didn’t. Once Dad found out I liked men, it took a little while for him to remember that there would still be men in my life for strictly platonic purposes. When AIDS finally got national attention, my father was very worried. He encouraged me to practice celibacy until they found a cure. He didn’t want me to get sick; I know he meant well.”

“I don’t think my parents will ever be comfortable with it. I should have told them a long time ago. I guess I figured since I was a bisexual they only needed to know about the women. I don’t share things with them like you do with your parents.”

“I know.” Sean kissed his hand. “The Christensens are not perfect but we try to love and support each other. C’mon, let’s do presents.”

Sam smiled. He got up and pulled a small box from his toiletry bag. Sean’s came out of the nightstand. He held out his arms for his lover; Sam was again in his lap.

“Me first.” Sam tore the paper from the long box and lifted the top. It was a platinum and diamond Cartier watch. For a while, the Deputy just looked at it.

“Do you like it?” Sean asked.

“Its…I swear to never take it off.”

“Sam, it’s just a watch. You don’t have to…”

“Its amazing.” he kissed Sean’s lips. “I really love it. Open yours.”

Sean knew what it was; the box gave it away. He popped it open and stared at the platinum band. Sam took it from its velvet bed, holding it up.

“I offer this to you as a token and symbol of my love.”

Sean smiled but when Sam took his left hand, he pulled away.

“What's the matter?”

“That is a big commitment. Are you sure you're ready for it? Its OK if you're not and you know that.”

“I am. Are you?”

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Sam Seaborn. I've been smitten from the word go but I don’t hold it against you that you are still figuring things out.”

“Here is what I've figured out…being away from you is awful. I want to wake up with you everyday and grow old getting to know more and more things about each other until we finish each other’s sentences.”

“Um baby, we finish each other’s sentences now.” Sean replied.

“See, we’re there.”

“How about we put it here until we go shopping for its twin?” Sean gave him his right hand. Sam slipped it on his right ring finger. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. I love this watch and I get to see every moment we spend together. When we’re apart I can count the minutes until our reunion.”

“Aww baby,” Sean caressed his face. “You're so corny…I adore that part of you.”

“Can we go ring shopping before I go back to California?”

“Definitely.”

***

Dan came out onto the porch just as Sam ended his phone call. Slipping his cell phone into his jeans pocket, he smiled.

“Everything alright?” Dan asked, lighting a Marlboro Light.

“Just wanted to wish my family a Merry Christmas. I needed to step out for a minute; I got a bit…”

“Overwhelmed?”

“Something like that.”

“We can be insane sometimes.” Dan replied. “Always fun but, well you remember.”

“No, I enjoy it. I was an only child.”

“I remember.”

“My father traveled so much for work it was really just me and mom. I never had a real sense of family until years later at Princeton. Sometimes it still feels new.”

“Did you have a nice Christmas?”

“I really did.” Sam smiled. “The food was delicious and the company very pleasant.”

“Sean is wearing a lovely ring. He’s not making a big deal of it but he’s glowing brighter than the lights on the tree.”

“It’s on his right hand and that was not my idea, sir.”

“What was your idea?” Dan leaned on the banister.

“The left of course. Sean asked me if I was ready for a commitment of that nature but I am. I assure you I am.”

“I don’t doubt it.”

“You don’t?” Sam asked.

“No. Your love for Sean is clear. Believe me Sam; I would never question it. Sean means everything to me. I have two sons, and two amazing daughters, but Sean is my kindred spirit. He loves you so much; it’s important to me that we all get along.”

“We are getting along, right?”

“Of course.” Dan smiled. “Seeing you two together makes me happy. Bill’s death devastated Sean; it’s a hard thing to come back from. I didn’t know what he was looking for when he reconnected with you. I think he even surprised himself with what he found.”

Sam knew he was shocked. From their first date, he felt that pull in his stomach. He honestly hadn't experienced something like that since his first summer with Josh. It wasn’t like when they were at Princeton together, which was its own kind of wonderful. That wasn’t even first love…more like first devastating crush. They were better off as friends because Sam didn’t yet know how to deal with his feelings about his sexuality. The familiarity of their prior relationship helped but something deeper emerged as soon as Sean came to his office that night.

“Sean loves me? I don’t know if it’s fair to ask you that question but I know you have the answer.”

“You have the answer too son.”

“Forgive me if I want to hear it from the person who knows him best.”

“He’s crazy about you. He has found his happiness and worries about losing you. All people in love worry about that.”

“There is no danger of that.” Sam shook his head.

“Still, you two can't live in your secret bubble forever. Come back inside where it’s warm. Marcia will kill me if you catch cold.”

***

“What are you thinking?” Sean asked Sam, stroking his cheek.

“Two words…too early.” He didn’t know what time it was but he knew he didn’t want to get out of bed. 

It was the day after Christmas and he and Sean would be spending it by themselves. There would be shopping, lunch, and maybe even a movie. Sam was so excited he found that much of the sleep left his body. Still right there in the bed, in Sean’s arms, was where he wanted to be.

“I asked your dad if you loved me.”

“What did he say?”

“You’re crazy about me.”

“I couldn’t have said it better myself.”

“So we’ll buy a ring today?”

“Yes. And go to Bed Bath and Beyond.”

“I love Bed Bath and Beyond.” Sam said, cuddling closer.

“I know that. Can I tell you how much it sucks that we only get this one day?”

“I'm here for another two days. We can disappear; I'm sure your parents won't mind.”

“I know they won't.” Sean sighed. “I just mean…I have to keep reminding myself you're coming back.”

“Damn straight.”

“I don’t want to let you go.”

“My telling you not to won't make this situation any easier.” Sam replied.

It felt so good to be with Sean again. His rented suite in California was so empty and so was Sam’s stomach whenever he was there. That wasn’t home anymore, Sam almost felt like an alien. Home was DC, with its rain, its snow, and the people he loved. He missed Josh; he missed CJ, Leo, and Nora. He really missed Toby and President Bartlet. They were his family and though he wasn’t sure if he would return to the halls of the West Wing, he knew they always would be. Just as he knew there was a house in Woodley Park where a blissful life waited for him.

***


End file.
